


Tell Me

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon play show and tell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

Title: Tell Me

Author: obi-ki

Pairing: Qui/Obi of course

Catagory: PWP, POV

Rating: NC-17

Archive: MA, anyone else please ask

Disclaimers: All things Star Wars, including these two gorgeous men, belongs to the almighty George. I am just borrowing the boyz and will return them when I'm done, hopefully much happier. I write for the sheer joy of it. No money is being made from this.

Summary: Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon play show and tell

Author's notes: Thanks as always to Monalee for her great beta/editing skills and her support. Hope  
you enjoy.

Feedback: Please, it's what I live for. Onlist or off at kiowkqgj@yahoo.com

************************

Coming in from my seemingly endless meeting with the planning Council, I was surprised to find the common room dark and silent, void of the vibrant and eagerly anticipated presence of my beloved Obi-Wan. With a flick of my hand, the lighting rose enough for me to see around the room and I hung my robe on the hook beside my Padawan’s as I called out to him. “Obi-Wan?” The silence of our quarters was not broken by a verbal reply but a wash of love and desire flowed over our bond before he dampened it again. 

I was both confused and intrigued by this unusual greeting. A few cycles ago, Obi-Wan and I had finally acted on the love we had both been denying. Since that time, we had used even the tiniest of private moments to its full potential so I had fully expected him to be waiting impatiently just inside the door for my return. This subtle teasing behavior was a new twist in our intimate relationship and I found myself eagerly awaiting whatever my young lover was planning. My anticipation and bewilderment increased even more when the lights I had turned on upon entering extinguished suddenly a few steps from our bedroom door. 

I was familiar enough with these rooms to traverse them in the dark even without my Jedi skills and the bright presence of my Padawan was drawing me like a beacon. I crossed the final few steps and pushed open our bedroom door to find it lit only by a few candles sporadically placed around the room. I peered into the shadows of the room looking intently for Obi-Wan. When I caught sight of him, the image he presented made my breath hitch. Dressed only in a devilish smile, he was leaning against the wall by our bed beckoning me with eyes that seemed to seer into my soul. 

“Your meeting went much longer than I thought it would,” he said as he took a few steps towards me. “It seems like I have been waiting for hours, Master.” 

The look in his eyes, the lust in his voice and the stalking steps he was taking towards me sent a wave of arousal rushing straight to my groin. “And what have you been doing in the time you were waiting for me, Padawan?” 

“I made a meal that I ate alone, though I did save the dessert for us to have together,” he said as he reached me and unclipped my lightsaber from my belt. “Other than that, I just spent the time thinking about things we could do when you got home.” His hands moved to my belt, unclasping it then pulling it off with a flourish. He walked over to place it and my saber on the dresser then turned back to me with a hungry leer. “The ideas I came up with were quite vivid so I did do something else as well.” He remained a few steps away, inspecting me with eager eyes. 

My throat suddenly went dry at his insinuation but I managed to croak out. “And what was that?” 

He walked over to the small table by our bed, the shadows of the night the only thing covering his enticing body, and picked up a small box that lay beside the candle there. “I did something I hadn’t done in quite a few cycles, since we became lovers in fact,” he said huskily, walking back toward me. “I pulled out my toy box and masturbated, fantasizing that it was your hand on me as I stroked myself, your penis inside me as I fucked myself with a dildo, like I did for so many years.” 

The mental image of my beautiful Obi-Wan pushing a dildo in and out of his luscious ass sent a wave of lust so strong through me that I thought I would come into the fabric of my leggings. I closed my eyes in a valiant attempt to regain a bit of control but it was all for naught because when I opened my eyes he was holding the object of the image in one hand, a few inches from my face.

His second hand was wrapped around the faux phallus, stroking slowly as his eyes bore into mine. “It’s not quite a large as you are but when I bought it I had to guess since I had never seen you erect.” He placed his thigh between my legs, rose on his tiptoes and rocked against me as he continued. “But it served its purpose. Sometimes I would grab a pair of your linens before sending our dirty clothes to the laundry, wrap them around the dildo and stuff it under my pillow while I was in class. Then when I went to bed, I would pull it out, unwrap it and it would smell like you.” He brought the dildo to his nose and inhaled deeply, eyes closed, as he relived the memory. “Those were the nights I liked best of all. With your scent on the dildo and on my pillow, I could almost forget that you weren’t with me.” 

The sound of his voice, the images he was searing into my brain, the thought of him doing those things and the feel of him rubbing so seductively against me was quickly pushing me to the edge. One half of me wanted to throw him down on the bed and fuck him senseless while the other half wanted to have him lie back on the bed and act out the scene he had just described while I watched. 

But before I could decide, he pressed against me, making me take steps backwards with him until I was backed against the door and whispered, “Did you ever fantasize about me, Master? Did you ever close your eyes and stroke yourself to orgasm pretending it was my hand on your cock?” He rubbed the dildo he was holding against the skin exposed by the vee of my tunic. “Did you ever shove your own fingers up your ass and pretend that they were mine? Did you?” 

The heat coming from his naked body, the predatory look in those darkened green eyes and the lust in his tone seemed to shut down my brain and I just couldn’t manage to form the words. His patience seemed to give out at just that moment because he tossed the dildo absently to the bed and slid his hands under the fabrics of my tunic, as he pressed closer. "Did you? Tell me. I want to know." 

"Yes," I finally managed to croak. "When my need for you became too strong, I would lie in bed and imagine what it would be like if you were with me." 

That admission galvanized him into action and in a flash he had stripped off my tunics and my sash and dropped them to the floor. He turned us from the wall and backed me to the bed, pushed me to sit on it and unbuckled my boots. As I watched, I noticed a dark stain on my leggings and realized that it was from his cock leaking where it had been rubbing against my thigh. Before I could think on it too much, my boots were being tossed across the room and his hands had moved to the fastening of my leggings. I groaned loudly when his hand brushed my cock as he hastily pulled off the rest of my clothing. “Obi-Wan,” I begged not sure exactly what I was begging for. 

He tossed aside the leggings, pushed me down on the bed and straddled my hips. Running his fingertips lightly from my adam’s apple to my navel, he queried huskily, “And exactly what did you imagine, my Qui-Gon?” His fingers played though the coarse hair surrounding my cock before one finger ran along my length. “That I would touch you like this?” He ran that finger through the fluid leaking from the slit, “Or like this?” He brought his finger to his mouth and licked it. “Did you taste yourself, wishing you were tasting me? I did, though I must admit that nothing compares to the actual taste of you.” 

Everything he was saying, everything he was doing, was bringing me to a level of arousal that I had reached only a few times before, even with Obi-Wan. Although he was temptation incarnate sitting naked atop me, the images that he described were dancing around in my brain and I could think of nothing else. As he rocked gently against me, I felt something hard pressing into my hip. I reached under me for the offending item and my breath hitched as I pulled out the dildo he had so carelessly tossed aside. Calling a tube of gel from the table with a touch of the Force, I pressed the two items into his palm. "Show me," I pleaded huskily. I felt his cock twitch against my stomach as I spoke and the knowledge that he was as excited by this as I was spurred me on. With Obi-Wan straddling me, I couldn't get us into a more suitable position so I just patted the small space beside me on the bed. 

With a last rock of his hips, he rolled off me and stretched out onto the bed. "But that would mean I would have to forgo all the intricate plans I spent the afternoon imagining." As I moved to lie down beside him, he raked his gaze over me and I could almost feel the sexual tension sparking the air around us. "Well, maybe if you agree to reciprocate sometime?" He countered, running the dildo teasingly down my chest. 

Part of me balked at the idea but knowing how much the thought of watching him was exciting me, I gave in. "Yes," I agreed and the lusty smile that filled his face made my heart race even more. I leaned down and kissed him deeply, thrusting my tongue against his as we tasted each other thoroughly. When I pulled back, panting breathlessly, I slid to the edge of the bed and rested my head on my arm. "Touch yourself." 

His eyes never left mine as he popped the cap off the tube and squeezed a generous amount into the palm of the hand holding the dildo. He coated the faux phallus liberally, handed it to me then applied the remainder of the gel to his fingers. "I would lay on the bed for a few minutes, running my hands over my chest, imagining what it would be like to have your callused fingers pinching my nipples to hardness, teasing the sensitive skin under my arms, just touching me." Darkened green eyes locked with mine as his fingers ran a path identical to his description. I ached to touch, for my fingers to trace the same pattern he was but when I reached over he slapped my hand away. "You wanted to watch, so watch." 

Pulling my arm back against my side, I nodded for him to continue and after a stern look at me he did.  
"After a few minutes, I would move my hand to my cock, wrapping my fingers loosing around it and stroking slowly." Again his actions matched his words and he stroked himself slowly. On each upward stroke, he would run his thumb over the head, spreading the liquid pooled there until it glistened with moisture. Remaining still was becoming more and more difficult and for a moment I considered closing my eyes in an attempt to strengthen my control. But he was so beautiful lying there, sweat beginning to form on his chest and brow, legs spread wantonly as the pace of his strokes increased, I just couldn't pull my eyes away. 

After a few more strokes, he released his penis and sat up a bit. He slid his coated fingers between his legs, and as he pressed one against his anus, he continued, "But just stroking myself soon was not enough; I needed more. So I would coat my fingers, use them to lubricate my body then press the dildo into it." After taking the dildo back from me, he reached over with his free hand and wrapped his slick fingers around my shaft. Eyes sparkling with lust, he stroked me with one hand and slid the dildo in and out of his body with the other. "Though after having this inside me, my toy is rather lacking." Obi-Wan's breath was now coming in harsh pants and I found mine matching it. After a few more strokes, he ran his thumb through the fluid leaking from the tip then commented with a wry smirk. "Doesn’t quite size up."

The combination of that comment and his teasing touch shredded what was left of my control. With a growl I was surprised came from me, I flipped him onto his back and knelt between his spread legs. I grabbed his wrists, pinned his arms at his sides with the Force, and then grasped the end of the plastene shaft extending from his body. After stroking it into him a couple more times, I pulled it from him and tossed it aside. I positioned my penis against his anus and said flatly, "No need for you to suffer from that lack since you have the real thing," as I slowly breached the ring of loosened muscle. 

All talking ceased as soon as I was fully sheathed within him. The extended foreplay, the teasing touches, the taunting banter had taken us both to a level that left no room for going slowly. I lifted his legs, leaning them against my chest as I stroked into his body, hard and fast. It was exquisite and exhilarating, the sounds of our slapping flesh punctuated by the moans and groans being dragged from our throats. I could feel my balls straining tightly, knew that my orgasm was soon overtake me and I felt this deep-seated need for Obi-Wan to succumb first. My gaze bore into his darkened green eyes, the love, need and desire there mirrored in my overly possessive loving gaze. Reaching between us, I grasped his cock in my hand and stroked roughly as I ordered, "Come for me." 

"Force, yes," he screamed, followed by something incoherent that could have been my name, and he was coming, spurting over my fist as his body shuddered and shook beneath me. 

My own orgasm surged through me like a tidal wave breaking against the shore and I fought to keep from losing myself in the intensity of the sensations. My vision grayed as I felt my release pulse into my beloved's body and only my years of automatic reliance on the Force kept me from collapsing atop him. When the shudders stopped and my brain began to function again, I pulled my softening penis from the cradle of Obi-Wan's body and collapsed heavily on the bed beside him. When my harsh pants finally settled into something closer to my normal breathing rhythm, I dragged my eyelids open to see him, braced on one arm, looking down at me with a mischievous smirk. 

"That was amazing," he drawled. "If I had known that my tales of woe begotten pining would have such a spectacular result, I would have shared them with you cycles ago." He reached for my hand and brought it to his lips, licking gently at his own essence coating the digits and added huskily, "And you did promise to reciprocate." 

I couldn't stop the bark of laughter that escaped at his words. It felt so good to be with him like this, his laughter and love filling a place within me that I never thought I could open again after Xanatos. Loving moments like these made me curse my own stubbornness in fighting what I couldn’t admit was building between us for the past few years. Thanking the Force for his determination and my ultimate moment of clarity, I reached up and cupped his cheek. "You have too much faith in this old man's stamina, my own. Maybe after a few days recuperative time…" I trailed off as he released my hand and reached down to run a finger along my softened shaft. 

"I'm sure after a good night's sleep, your stamina would be more than up to the task," he taunted lightly as my recalcitrant flesh twitched under his finger. He called my soiled tunic into his hand, gently wiped the remnants of our enthusiastic lovemaking from our bodies then tossed it back onto the floor as he settled into my arms. "Sleep well, my Master," he whispered against my chest. He nipped at the nipple under his lips then added even more softly, "With images of your fantasies coloring my dreams, I'm sure I will. Love you." 

I kissed the top of his head in reply and wrapped him more tightly against me. The bright reality of the beautiful man in my arms made all the fantasies or experiences I had over the years seem like wraiths in the night. "As I love you. Pleasant dreams, beloved," I murmured into his hair. Wrapping myself physically and mentally in his presence, I settled in, my mind already planning out the details that the reciprocation of his most precious gift would entail. One thing I knew for certain was that whatever it took, I would ensure that the telling of my fantasies would yield him a night that would be every bit as fulfilling as mine had been.


End file.
